


Monster Hunter Bite Sized Stories 1: Long Hunts

by Redsabdlcreations



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: ABDL, Electrocution, Humiliation, Other, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/pseuds/Redsabdlcreations
Summary: A short little Monster Hunter story.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Monster Hunter Bite Sized Stories 1: Long Hunts

Milki was one of the first hunters to make it to the new world and as an experienced hunter, she was excited at what new challenges an unexplored land would offer. She had a strong system for going hunting, so the soon-to-be-discovered beasts would be in for a tough battle. The strange part was that the core of her system involved diapering herself before she went out, which proved more important than ever in a completely undeveloped land.

Not having to worry about stopping to pee kept her on track and she wasn't caught off guard in perilous moments while she hurriedly relieved herself.

Milki did nothing to hide her special technique, openly walking into towns and guild halls wearing her tight simple fur-lined top that bound her large breasts tightly. Most people saw her bulging bust first, and then the crinkly thick layer of padding caught their eyes. Everything else was just a very simple fur armor that offered very little in the way of protection. She preferred going lightly armored anyway so as not to upset her speed when tracking and hunting: Her diaper offered all of the protection she needed anyway. Most who saw Milki knew her system by now, and she had even started a small revolution of hunters who went out padded just like her, though they did more work to hide the embarrassing garment.

People could say what they want about her; Milki knew it worked. Not having to stop meant better tracking and it even kept her from soiling your armor if you took a hard hit to the stomach. Unfortunately, Milki’d been diapering herself for so long that slowly her personal control had waned heavily so in the guildhall or walking around towns, other hunters noticed the occasional yellow spot dampening her padding.

Today she trod quietly through an Ancient Forest, following the tracks along the forest floor for a strong prey to square off against. Her padding crinkled around her, honestly, she considered this the only downside due to how it may alert her prey, but Milki moved gracefully and she’d learned to accommodate her gait so the bulk of the diaper wasn’t squashed between her thighs. She followed the trail of large footprints to a shallow pond.

*Crrrroooaaak*

She turned her head to see a toad sitting on a small rock jutting out of the body of water. Its call was louder than what she thought possible from such a little creature and in her time hunting, she’d not come across something like this before and was curious about what it was.

*Rustle* *Splash* *crinkle* *Splash*

She crept close, feeling the water splash around her boots. To her surprise, the toad didn't move, and she went to pick it up to get a closer look at this strangely calm creature. Unfortunately, the minute her gloved hand came into contact with the inch of air around the toad, electrical pulses danced through her body. It caused her muscles to spasm involuntarily as she fell back into the shallow water beneath her.

*hhhhhiiiiiisssssssssssss*

*SPLASHHH*

Milki’s bladder released the moment the toad electrocuted her and the warm urine poured into her padding. As she fell it swelled to almost double its original size from the forced release. She’d already not peed yet on that hunt, but the way the shocks hit her and caused her body to convulse wildly forcefully purged everything she had. She threw her hands back behind her just in time to catch herself from falling all the way into the water, though she was already undeniably soaked now.

Her diaper sagged low beneath her and she could feel the ripples of water lapping against the plastic shell. The padding was wrapped tight around her and water had a hard time making it through the stiff outer material. Still, she could feel the cold water slowly penetrating it and causing even greater bloating of the nappy.

The toad hopped from the rock onto her stomach and she tried to move, to swat it off. Nothing worked though, leaving her stuck barely propping herself up while the creature sat on top of her. All she could really do was shout “Hey!” at the toad. It responded with another jolt to her body. With it standing right on her stomach she felt the electricity run directly to her bowels, and they spasmed in response.

*fffffflllloooooOOOOOOOOORRRRRRPPPPPPPPPP*

She forced out a days worth of food in one go. With every muscle pushing harder than ever before, a huge mess forced its way into her already waterlogged padding. The diaper held most of the hot mess against her bottom but sagged more and more both from Milki’s evacuation and the water flowing in. She was left with padding that had ballooned to three times its size and her favorite hunting tool weighed down her weakened limbs as she felt her arms give way.

*SSPPLLAASSHH*

Milki splashed into the water and her bloated diaper caused her waist to float. She lay in the puddle, unable to move any part of her body. The hot mess around her waist was trapped against her, squishing as her diaper caused her to float and shift. She hoped that eventually her paralysis would wear off and she could make a record of the new creature a paralysis toad, aka paratoad.


End file.
